Erica Dundee
Erica Dundee is a main character on the show and is an Australian woman and is described by herself as a "political nerd". Erica eventually reveals herself as pregnant with Phil (II)'s child in "A Real Live Wire" and gives birth to a baby girl named Dawn in "When the Going Gets Tough". Erica later marries Gail Klosterman in "Gender Friender". Erica is portrayed by actress Cleopatra Coleman. Season 1 & 2 Biography Before the outbreak of the virus, it is revealed in "Smart and Stupid" that Erica had traveled to Adelaide, Australia. While in Adelaide, Erica went to a bank and was found with money on her that she claims was not hers. Nonetheless, she also legally had a gun on her and was arrested for as what she calls an "armed misunderstanding". After getting out of jail, Erica received a job at the States Department, under the identity Amanda Williams, who is from Cleveland, Ohio and has a degree in political science. After the outbreak of the virus, she traveled to the White House, and met Gail Klosterman, whom is her "traveling buddy". Erica and Gail have admitted to experimenting with homosexuality while traveling. Erica and Gail traveled to Tucson in search of who wrote the billboards. They soon discover Phil after a fire he started in "The Do-Over". Phil lies to Erica and Gail by saying there is no one else alive, but eventually find out he lied. After Phil and Carol leave Tucson, Erica and Phil (II) begin a relationship together. When Carol eventually returns, Phil (II) breaks up with Erica in order to go out with Carol again. Erica soon holds a grudge against Carol, but the two work out their differences. Erica stands up to Phil (II) telling him to knock off his behavior. When Phil (II) starts a violent fight between him and Phil, Phil (II) decides to leave Malibu. Before he leaves, he apologizes and wishes Carol to come with him. Erica soon reveals that she is pregnant with Phil (II)'s child in "A Real Live Wire". With the announcement of Erica being pregnant, Phil (II) attempts to apologize to Erica for his mistakes in "Baby Steps", however, Gail kicks him out of the room, before he can. As Phil swims in his margarita pool, he finds Phil (II) has built many wooden toys for the baby. In "Secret Santa", Carol proposes a "Secret Santa" gift exchange. After drawing names, Phil convinces Erica to let Phil (II) move back into the mansion, which she hesitantly accepts. In order for Phil (II) to patch things up with Erica, Phil and Phil (II) switch names with Phil (II) receiving Erica's and Phil receiving his own. When the group exchanges gifts, Phil (II) gives Erica a hospital bed with a sonogram, much to Erica's happiness, eventually making it up with her. However, their reunion is ended shortly when it is revealed Phil (II) needs his appendix taken out or he will die. Gail attempts to perform the surgery in "Silent Night", however, the surgery turns out to be a failure, resulting in his death in "Valhalla". In the same episode, she also helps Phil deal with closure from Phil (II) by convincing him to rebury him with the others at the beach Following his death, Erica reveals to Todd that Phil (II) wanted Todd to be the father of the baby in "Fish in the Dish". Here, Todd and Erica also share a kiss, while he is simultaneously dating Melissa and Gail. Season 3 Biography Erica eventually starts to feel morning sickness in "You're All Going to Diet" and began showing a baby bump in "Name 20 Picnics... Now!". After a six month time jump, Erica became severely pregnant in "The Big Day" where she announces at the end of the episode that her water broke. In "When the Going Gets Tough", Erica, Gail, and Todd prepare the necessities to deliver Erica's baby with help from Carol and Phil, whom the latter is severely "over-helping". With Erica's birth pains from her contractions, Carol runs off in fear. Erica eventually passes out due to a lack of oxygen, but with the group all at her aid, they get her smelling salts to wake her up. They soon find out the baby isn't in the right position and must turn the baby around themselves. Gail, Todd, Melissa, and a now confident Carol help turn Erica's baby in the correct position with Carol providing commentary. They eventually turn the baby with Gail delivering the baby successfully. As the group expresses happiness and tears, Erica names her new baby girl, Dawn, because it's "the dawn of a new day". In "Nature's Horchata", Erica attempts to breastfeed Dawn, but is unsuccessful. As the group ends up going on a road trip to avoid upcoming nuclear meltdowns, Dawn is successfully breastfed once the group arrives on a boat in Los Angeles, California. Notes/Trivia *While Cleopatra Coleman was credited in "Got Milk?", no new footage of Erica was featured. Erica did appear in archived footage from "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" as viewed by Pamela Brinton's drone. Category:Characters